Is That So?
by Lord Raizen
Summary: “This sucks. Can I be resurrected now? And, no, I don’t want to be reincarnated. I saw what KoEnma did to Karasu, he’s now some girl named ‘Shiraha’!” Kind of RaizenYomi


Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. I do own Milo, Trixie, Ran, and St. John.

Dedicated to/Inspired by: Alter-of-Wishes. He/She makes my day. Really.

A/N: The blasted bunny for this just wouldn't go away. Sorry about the death, but hey, whatever works.

Summary: "This sucks. Can I be resurrected now? And, no, I don't want to be reincarnated. I saw what Ko-Enma did to Karasu, he's now some girl named 'Shiraha'!" Kind of Raizen/Yomi

—

"One-two buckle my shoe...? What kind of shoes have buckles on them?"

Ko-Enma didn't answer. Instead, he slammed his forehead into his desk and hoped he'd go deaf. Botan arched an eyebrow but wisely kept her mouth shut, although her eyes were drawn to the large man who had asked the question. Jorge, unfortunately, did not realize the cause of Ko-Enma's problems.

"Sir, why aren't you working?"

Wham. Jorge yelped, holding the back of his head. Ko-Enma put the rolled up case report down, sucking on his pacifier a bit faster than usual. Botan sighed and flipped through the report she was reading, absently wondering if Ayame would be back soon.

This went on for quite a while; the sound of Ko-Enma sucking furiously on his pacifier, faint whimpers and mutters from Jorge as he rubbed his head and sorted papers, and the soft whispers of paper as Botan flipped the pages in her report. Normally, Ko-Enma did not make much noise. Well, when he wasn't speaking, he didn't make much noise. Today was different, as the wet sounds of his pacifier seemed to be amplified by the silence.

"Knock that off."

Jorge jumped and spun around, only to see the looming ghost of a once great demon lord. Only, he was still great, as Shura had no intentions of letting his father be forgotten. Yomi scowled at Ko-Enma, who realized what Yomi was talking about two seconds after the demon had spoken.

"Sorry."

"You w-"

Before Yomi could finish his death threat, he was attacked from behind!

No, actually, Raizen had spotted him and thought him due for a bear hug. Ko-Enma watched, amused. He wasn't sure if Raizen was truly showing affection, or if he was making sure Yomi was really dead. Either way, it was funny as hell to watch.

"YOMI! Where have you been?"

Yomi attempted to plug his ears but realized it was futile as Raizen had immobilized his arms.

"Living. Inari, why couldn't it have been Kurama?"

Raizen laughed and let go of Yomi, noting the odd blue tint the smaller man's face had taken. He also reminded himself to not shout so much, as Yomi's sensitive hearing did not appreciate such loud displays of adoration. How he put up with Shura was beyond Raizen.

"Now, now, Yomi-kun. Kurama is your best friend and you certainly don't wish death upon him. Come on, I've discover Reikai has the neatest gardens. Walk with me."

Botan, Jorge, and a very relieved Ko-Enma watched as Raizen dragged Yomi to aforementioned Reikai gardens. Ayame's return went unnoticed, as they were way more interested in spying on the two ex-Demon Lords than listening to reports about a hostile situation in the Antarctic of the Human Realm.

"So, Yomi-kun, how has the afterlife been treating you?"

Yomi didn't respond. However, he noticed that he was put upright once they reached the outside of Reikai Castle. This gesture was appreciated, however the Gandaran didn't feel the need to show that. Instead, he stalked away from Raizen, feeling vaguely childish.

Raizen blinked once, twice, and quietly followed Yomi, before remembering that his attempted stealth was unnecessary as it had no chance of being successful. Yomi ignored him, feigning interest in the vast sky in front of him. This tactic, however, did not work on Raizen. Raizen knew very well that Yomi couldn't see the sky, and, therefore, could not really be interested in it.

"Yomi-kun?"

Internally, Yomi whined that it really sucked to be younger than Raizen.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Yomi wondered how Shura was doing.

"Yomi!"

Yomi flinched as Raizen voice became louder, and the taller demon felt pleased as Yomi turned towards him.

"This sucks. Can I be resurrected now? And, no, I don't want to be reincarnated. I saw what Ko-Enma did to Karasu, he's now some girl named 'Shiraha'!"

Raizen giggled in response.

"Demons. Don't. Giggle."

Raizen just giggled louder. Yomi hung his head as he gave up on reprimanding Raizen, who attempted to contain his amusement. Attempted being the key word.

"Ka-chan was cute, yes?"

Yomi realized that, somewhere, the gods were laughing at him.

"I'm not answering that."

"You just did. Admit, you thought Ka-chan was cute."

"No. I didn't. I don't like black haired people."

"Shiraha was a brunette."

"Fine. Then I don't like dark haired people. I like my pretties light haired or exotically colored."

"That last part sounds like a symptom for a disease. 'The spots are normally exotically colored'."

"You're a symptom for a disease."

Yomi 'eep'ed as Raizen smacked him in the arm.

"Don't be cruel."

They fell into silence. Raizen scowled at the sky while Yomi looked at the ground, feeling slightly guilty. Not enough to apologize, but he did feel guilty for crushing Raizen's cheery mood. That was what Yomi appreciated about Raizen. You could always count on the white haired demon's upbeat attitude. To cheer you up or annoy the living daylights out of you. Yomi assumed that such an attitude was attained by being strong enough to annihilate anyone who'd tease. In reality, Raizen had always been like that and Enki could tell you the whole story.

Raizen risked a glance at Yomi, who was intent on imagining his boots, from his scrutinizing study.

"..."

"Well, aren't you going to apologize?"

"...Yomi! I didn't do anything! You're the one who said I was a disease!"

Raizen promptly turned away from Yomi, who was wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

"I said you were a symptom."

"That's just as bad!"

"No, it's not. It means your versatile."

"Huh?"

"You can apply to a variety of diseases."

"..."

"Er...I mean, you are... Ah, I don't know what you are."

"Versatile?"

"Yeah. No! I mean, you are but... I mean-"

"What. Does. That. Mean?"

Raizen counted to ten in his head.

"...Oh. It means being able to do or work with many things."

If Yomi was the type to slap himself on the forehead and say 'duh', he would.

"See, we get along fine, when you stop using unreal words."

"...It is a word."

"No, it's not."

"Is."

"Isn't. And I'm right because I'm bigger than you, and older than you, and way more likeable than you!"

Raizen huffed and turned away after he was done speaking, hoping Yomi felt insulted.

Which he did.

"What do you mean? People like me!"

"Nu-uh."

"Who doesn't?"

"Not telling."

Raizen promptly fell to the ground, legs and arms crossed. Yomi bit his lip while internally cursing the god who was laughing at him. Something along the lines of: 'I hope you choke on your laughter and **DIE!**' But we won't get into that.

"Raizen, you're being childish. Stop it."

"Am not."

Raizen stuck his tongue out at Yomi.

"Tell me!"

Yomi dropped to his knees in front of Raizen, grabbing him by the hands.

"No. If it's that important then you'll apologize."

"For what?"

"For saying I'm a symptom!"

"You're a symptom for insanity!"

Yomi leaned forward, resting his chin on Raizen's shoulder. Raizen snickered.

"Am I driving you insane, Yomi-kun?"

"Maybe."

"Going crazy without me, eh?"

"Never said that."

Raizen laughed again, and Yomi poked him in the ribs.

"Quit moving."

"It's not exactly comfy to have you half-way on top of me-"

Yomi cut him off.

"Isn't that how you like it?"

Yomi yelped, muffled by Raizen's shoulder, as Raizen smacked him.

"It's not comfy to have you half way on top of me. It can't be comfy for you either."

"On the contrary, it is. And quit saying comfy, demons don't abbreviate."

"Is that so? And how would you know? I've been a demon longer than you have."

Raizen was certain he'd win this...argument. Conversation. Whatever.

"That is so. And what does age have to do with anything?"

"Maybe demons have abbreviated for centuries, you just weren't invited to the party."

Yomi arched one eyebrow.

"You lot hold abbreviation parties?"

"Yeah. Only we call them abbpars."

Raizen won.

"..."

Raizen giggled while Yomi contemplated reincarnation.

"So, are you comfy?"

"No, I'm comfortable."

"Smart-ass."

"Love you, too."

"Really?"

"I don't repeat myself."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is."

Raizen blinked.

"Oh wow, you really don't."

"I told you. Why didn't you believe me?"

Raizen pretended to think.

"'Cause you said you'd marry me."

Yomi jerked his head up, and Raizen laughed.

"I never said I'd marry you, Raizen."

"Oh, but you did. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't. Did I?"

"When Lady Mukuro dies, she'll tell you. I remember. Heathen."

Raizen wasn't certain why he called Yomi a heathen.

"Barbarian."

Raizen suddenly figured out why he called Yomi a heathen.

"So, really, how has the afterlife been treating you?" Raizen asked, grinning when Yomi settled back down, his chin returning to his shoulder.

"It was boring. I was looking for you. Couldn't find you. Came to ask Ko-Enma where you were. Almost didn't."

Raizen blinked, one arm looping itself around Yomi's waist.

"Why did you almost didn't?"

"You had that human woman. Thought you were with her."

"She's in Heaven. I'm not allowed."

"Sucks to be you."

"Why?"

The automatic response, a blink of confusion, was not automatic for Yomi. Raizen pretended the black haired demon had blinked and waited for the requisite question.

"Don't know. Maybe it doesn't."

Yomi couldn't hide the joy in his voice.

Raizen smiled, glad that Yomi understood. Despite being blind, he seemed to really know what was going on around him. Yomi jerked slightly, feeling Raizen's fingers trace little patterns on his back.

"'Will you scare me again?'" Raizen said, not asking but quoting.

"Gods, that was a long time ago."

"I've never had such unusual request, Yomi-kun."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that is so."

—

A/N: The whole 'Shiraha' thing is a joke-fic that Hey-You and I co-wrote. Basically, Karasu is reincarnated as a young school girl named Shiraha, who is rather girlish when it comes to clothes and other things. Maybe I'll post the fic sometime.


End file.
